


Dinahsiren Week Fics

by melissa_jones12991



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dinahsiren Week, F/F, Fluff, minor violence in day 2, people get shot and shot at, people get stabbed, people threaten to cut throats and kill, talk about robbery and murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: This is where I will be posting my additions for Dinahsiren Week. I hope that you all enjoy it and I cannot wait to read all of your wonderful submissions!
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Day 1 - First Meet

Okay so, I’m not going to lie, I had a hard time thinking up a first meet AU for our lovely ladies, so I searched the lovely web to find the perfect one for me. The one I found was from Tumblr user 50-item-writing-prompts. I’m not going to give the prompt away because I want this to be super cute, but thank you to the person running the account for giving me the inspiration to write this.

Dinahsiren - Day 1 - First Meet

It was a warm and sunny Thursday afternoon. Laurel Lance was out with her sister, Sara, in search of a new party dress. They were both invited to a college party, and Laurel, having just gotten out of a relationship, was looking to have a great time and make a great first impression on some new people. 

However, Laurel felt like she was having no luck at all in finding the perfect dress. They had been to several stores and she had tried on so many dresses, but none of them felt right to her. 

Laurel groaned and turned in her seat to face Sara, who was currently driving to the mall, hoping that Laurel would be able to find a dress there. 

“You realize that you have several dresses at home right? You can just wear one of them.” Sara pointed out as she cast a glance in Laurel’s direction.

Laurel sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. “I’ve told you, they’re all old dresses. And I want to find a new one that will make me look hot.”

Sara laughed and shook her head at her sister. “As if the ones you have don’t make you look hot.”

What Sara didn’t know was that Laurel’s previous relationship had made her lose some of her confidence. She wanted to find something that would make her feel good about herself. All of her old dresses were tainted with the memories from her last relationship. Laurel was determined to turn a new leaf and regain her confidence. She had even cut her hair to help make her feel better about herself. 

Laurel swallowed thickly and turned her head to look out the car window before bringing her hand up to twist her hair. It was a habit she had picked up when she was very young, and it was one that she continued to use whenever she was feeling anxious. She could feel Sara’s eyes on her as the stopped at a red light, so Laurel decided it would be best for her to say something, anything so that Sara wouldn’t worry. “I just want to buy something nice for myself. Besides,” Laurel glanced over at Sara, meeting her eyes and gave her a teasing smile, “I don’t believe I need your permission to buy a dress.”

Sara laughed again and held up her hands in defeat. “Alright alright. You’re right about that.” Sara focused her attention back on the road in front of her and took off as the light turned green. She secretly hoped that Laurel would be able to find a nice dress for herself at the mall. Sara had made plans with her girlfriend to have dinner that evening, and she didn’t want to have to cancel.

\-----------------------------------

Laurel stood in the middle of the clothing store Francesca’s and browsed the dress rack. She had already found a couple of dresses to try on, a mid-length black strapless dress and a navy blue halter dress. But she was looking for something that would stand out. Laurel hoped that she could find a red dress, but the color choices were sparse. Taking a chance, Laurel went up to a worker and lightly tapped on the woman’s shoulder. She was a bit shorter than Laurel, and her name tag read Carol. The woman gave Laurel a warm smile and asked, “How can I help you?”

Laurel smiled back at the woman and question, “I’m sorry to bother you, but do you have any red dresses? I can’t seem to find any.”

The woman looked around for a moment and then held up a finger as she remembered something. “I know there are a few in the back that we just got in. Let me go grab them for you. What size do you need?”

Laurel relayed the size she would need and Carol went off to the back in search of the dresses. Laurel smiled and looked around to find Sara. She gave her a big smile and a thumbs-up, which prompted Sara to walk over towards her.

“Did you find something you like?” Sara asked as she peered the dresses Laurel held in her hands.

“I think so. The nice woman working here is going to the back to get a couple of dresses for me that I’m going to try on. Would you tell me what you think whenever I come out?” Laurel asked.

Sara nodded quickly and gave Laurel a smile. “Of course. That’s what I’m here for.”

Laurel was about to say something else when Carol approached the pair with two very stunning red dresses. “Okay hun, here they are. You’re free to try all of these on. Just let me unlock one of the dressing rooms so you can go in there.”

“Okay, thank you so much. I greatly appreciate it.” Laurel replied as she and Sara followed Carol back towards the dressing room area. Sara stopped a bit away from the doors and browsed a rack full of leather jackets that caught her attention. As soon as Carol unlocked and opened the door up, Laurel smiled gratefully at the woman and stepped inside before closing and locking the door back. 

Laurel quickly undressed and grabbed the black dress first. She wasn’t certain that she would like this one, considering that she already owned a similar LBD, but she wanted to at least try it on. As she slipped into the dress, Laurel quickly decided that she didn’t like the way the dress felt against her skin. There was something off about the fabric of the dress. She shook her head and slipped back out of the dress. 

Laurel took a deep breath and hung the dress back on the hanger and then placed it to the side before grabbing the blue dress. She wasn’t exactly wowed by this dress either, but she wanted to give it a chance. Sliding the dress over her head and pulling it down the rest of the way, Laurel looked herself over in the mirror. It wasn’t an awful dress, and she did look pretty good in it. But she didn’t feel as confident as she expected to feel. 

Still, Laurel stepped out of the dressing room after unlocking the door and looked up at Sara. “What do you think of this one?” Laurel asked as she met Sara’s eyes.

“I think you need to try on the red ones. I mean, it’s cute, but it isn’t like “DAMN GIRL” if you know what I mean.” Sara replied honestly.

Laurel laughed lightly and shook her head before returning back to the dressing room. She let out a light sigh and unzipped the dress before pulling it over her head. She returned it to its place on the hanger and hung it next to the black dress. Laurel bit her bottom lip as she thumbed over the two red dresses. One was a darker shade of red, almost like a merlot red, and it crossed at the neckline. It was about the same length as the black dress.

The other red dress was lighter, like a rose red. The top part was lined with lace and the bottom was silk. It was a bit shorter than the other dress, but Laurel kind of liked that about it. 

She traced her fingers across the darker dress and pulled it carefully off of the hanger. Before unzipping it, Laurel held it close to her body and tried to imagine herself in it. She felt a light shiver run through her bones and decided to try this one first. Laurel slipped the dress over her body and zipped up the back. She had yet to look at herself in the mirror yet, she was honestly too afraid to. So she just unlocked the door, head down, and stepped out. For some reason, she had felt more self-conscious than before. “What do you think of this one?” Laurel asked her eyes on the ground. She couldn’t bring herself to look up, she was afraid of what she may see in Sara’s eyes. 

For a moment, there was nothing but silence, then Laurel heard a sharp intake of breath. Laurel bit her lip in anticipation and closed her eyes, awaiting Sara’s response. 

“You look beautiful.”

Laurel’s eyes opened in confusion. That was not Sara. Looking up, Laurel locked eyes with a woman; a beautiful woman. Her hair fell across her shoulders in gorgeous brown curls, and her eyes were extraordinarily green. Laurel’s eyes fell on the woman’s plump, full lips, before meeting her eyes once more. 

“I… Thank you.” Laurel blushed, her hands nervously pulling at the sides of the dress. “You uh… You don’t think it’s too much?”

The woman gave Laurel an incredible smile and shook her head. “Definitely not.”

Laurel could feel her blush deepen and she tore her eyes away from the woman as Sara came into view. She clearly hadn’t heard their exchange, which Laurel was thankful for. 

“Wow. Laurel. That dress is killer.” Sara remarked as she looked her sister over. “I’m a hundred percent certain that that dress will make a very good first impression tomorrow night.”

Laurel smiled at her sister and then glanced back over to where the other woman had been standing. Much to Laurel’s dismay, she was gone. Laurel quickly schooled her features and did a little curtsy for Sara. “Thank you, sister.”

“You’re a damn nerd.” Sara laughed before making her way towards Laurel. “Now please, hurry the hell up and get changed, buy the dress, and let’s get the hell out of here. I have a date tonight.”

\------------------------------------------

Laurel walked into the loud house that was already thumping with music. The party had only just started about thirty minutes ago, and Laurel noted that many people were already drinking or drunk. Rolling her eyes, Laurel poked Sara in her side. “I’m going to get a drink and maybe step outside for a moment.”

“We just got here! Mingle woman! Find someone to take that dress off of you tonight!” Sara teased as she hip bumped Laurel. 

Laurel playfully rolled her eyes and pulled away from Sara as she made her way towards the kitchen area. She made her a glass of red wine, pleasantly surprised that someone had actually brought it, and then made her way out the back door. Unfortunately for her, someone else had apparently had the same idea as her. 

Laurel was about to make her way back inside until she saw the long, brown curly locks. She narrowed her eyes as she took the other person in. There was no way it could be the same woman from yesterday, right? Before Laurel could convince herself that it was not her, the other woman turned and met Laurel’s eyes. Laurel’s breath caught in her throat as she met those same green eyes. It was her. 

The other woman smiled at her as she said, “Wow. You look even better in that dress than you did yesterday.”

Laurel was lucky for the low light outside so that it could conceal her blush. “Thank you, you’re too kind.”

“It’s not hard when it’s the truth.” The other woman replied as she stepped closer to Laurel. She held out her right hand to shake Laurel’s. “I’m Dinah.”

Laurel smiled and took Dinah’s hand in her own. “I’m Laurel.”

\--------------------------------------


	2. Enemies in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my second chapter for Dinahsiren week, day 2. The prompt for this day is Role Reversal or Both Villians. I chose to make them both villians because why not? I hope that you all enjoy this!

Chapter 2 Day 2 - Enemies in Crime

Laurel Lance plopped down on her couch and unzipped her jacket. She had just gotten back from a successful outing. One that she was quite proud of. She had just successfully robbed a bank of a couple of thousand dollars, and all within five minutes and without harming anyone. Except maybe that bank teller, but he had it coming for trying to reach for the silent alarm. And he wasn’t  _ dead _ , just injured. Laurel heard her phone ding and she smirked as she had a feeling of just who it was that was messaging her.

She quickly took off her mask and makeup before getting rid of her wig and placing it on its spot in her wardrobe. Laurel also decided that she would get changed before texting the person back. They could wait; it wasn’t like it was anything urgent. At least, Laurel secretly hoped that it wasn’t. 

After Laurel was finished getting changed, she sat back down on her couch and grabbed her phone. She smirked to herself as she opened the message.

_ You’re a damned idiot. _

Laurel laughed to herself and decided that she wanted to facetime the person.

After a few rings, they picked up, and Laurel saw the face of one Dinah Drake. “Good afternoon, songbird. How are you?”

Cutting all pretenses, Dinah asked irritated, “Did you seriously take First Federal Bank from me?”

Laurel smiled widely like a Cheshire Cat and fluttered her eyelashes innocently. “Who me? I would never do that to you.”

“Bull shit. I know it was you.” Dinah replied as she repositioned her legs underneath her. “John knows better than to fuck with my plans like that. And you… You like getting under my skin.”

Laurel smirked and poked her tongue between her teeth. “I’d like to get my fingers on your skin.”

“No games. Stop stalling and admit that you took my job from me.” Dinah demanded on the other side of the line.

Laurel sighed heavily and rolled her eyes playfully. “It isn’t like you were really intent on doing it. You’ve been supposedly planning the job for weeks. I just thought I would do you a favor of doing it for you. Plus, did you see how fast I got that shit done? And all it took was a few days, instead of weeks, of planning.”

Dinah sneered at the Laurel, clearly seething. “You’re an asshole.”

“Oh come on. It was one job. You’ll be able to find another one. Plus, if it makes you that upset, I will split with you. I just request something in return.” Laurel regarded with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Dinah practically growled as she stared at Laurel. “I will NOT sleep with you. I hate you. I can’t stand you. You’re a complete pain in my ass.”

Laurel feigned a look of hurt. “I’m hurt, Dinah. We’re in the same line of business. We should at least like one another.”

“Like hell. How could I like you when you do shit like steal my jobs?” 

Laurel rolled her eyes again and played with the hem of her shirt. “It was one job, Dinah. There are plenty more out there.”

Dinah tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at Laurel. “You realize I will cut you, right?”

Laurel gave her a tight-lipped smile. “I think you talk a big game.”

“Oh really?” Dinah replied with a raise of her eyebrow. “You don’t think I can figure out just where you live, hunt you down, and kill you?”

“Oh, I don’t doubt you could, sweetheart. I’m just saying I don’t think you  _ will. _ ” Laurel teased as she stood up to wander into her kitchen to find something to eat.

Dinah faked a laugh and shook her head. “You’re insane if you actually think that. You do know who I am, right?”

Laurel rolled her eyes playfully and gazed at her phone. “Of course I know. You’re the big bad Black Canary. Though I don’t recall you actually killing anyone, so jot that down.”

“Maybe I’ve never gotten  _ caught _ killing anyone, Laurel.” Dinah leered.

Laurel sighed as she closed her refrigerator door, opting to just order take out from the Chinese place a few blocks away. “Yeah yeah yeah. As I said, you talk a big game. I’m sure if you would’ve actually killed someone, me as well as the others would’ve been able to figure out it was you. As it is, you have a certain flair when it comes to the crimes you commit.”

Dinah was quiet for a moment before replying. “Are you… You’re not flirting with me.” Dinah stated rather than asked.

Laurel smirked at the screen. “Oh darling, if I was flirting with you, you would know.”

Dinah sighed heavily. “I swear, you’re asking for me to kill you with these pet names.”

“I can think of plenty of ways we can kill each other that doesn’t actually involve us  _ literally _ dying.” Laurel teased. She noted the red tint that flushed Dinah’s cheeks but decided not to comment on it.

“I’m hanging up now.” 

Before Laurel could reply, the screen went black. She pouted slightly and dialed the number for the Chinese restaurant. 

\---------------------------

It was about twenty minutes later when the doorbell to Laurel’s apartment dinged. She hopped up off of her couch happily and grabbed the money that sat atop her coffee table to pay for her food and tip the very nice person who was delivering her food.

However, as soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by someone who was definitely  _ not _ the delivery person. “Dinah-” Was all she could breathe out before Dinah pushed her way into the apartment and pushed Laurel against the wall, a knife pressed to her neck.

“Did you really think that I wouldn’t come to find you?” Dinah sneered as her eyes poured into Laurel’s.

“Honestly, no. I thought you would be too busy planning another heist or something of the like. Never could I have imagined that you would find your way to my place and have me pressed against the wall.” Laurel teased regardless of the knife pressed against her neck.

Dinah gave her a confused look and leaned back slightly. “You do realize that I have a knife to your throat?”

Laurel blinked at her before pretending to think about her current situation. “I’m into knife play, so it’s all good.”

Dinah rolled her eyes in frustration and withdrew the knife from Laurel’s throat. “You’re insufferable.”

Giving Dinah a smirk, Laurel closed the space between them, leaving mere inches apart. “Admit it, you love it.”

Before Dinah could retort and say that she did  _ not _ love it, there was another ding of the doorbell.

“Ooh! That would be the food. Give me a sec while I pay.” Laurel stated before going to the door and answering it to reveal the delivery person. Laurel thanked them, paid them, and gave them their tip before they went on their way.

Laurel sighed happily as she closed the door and sat the food on her coffee table. “Feel free to have some food. I ordered extra in the off chance that you would actually show up.”

Dinah narrowed her eyes at Laurel, who just sat on the couch and rummaged through the bags of food. With a shake of her head, Dinah replaced her knife in the pocket of her jeans and sat down next to Laurel. “Steal my job again and see what happens.” Dinah threatened as she grabbed a container of food.

“Whatever you say babe. You know, we should just do a job together. It would make this whole thing a lot easier for both of us.” Laurel remarked as she stuffed a dumpling into her mouth.

“Not a chance.” Dinah retorted as she stole some of Laurel’s rice.

Laurel shrugged her shoulders and replied, “One day you’ll see how perfect we would be together.”

\---------------------

Laurel opened the door to her apartment and glared at the person who decided to break in. “You’re kidding me, right?” She deadpanned as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Oh  _ sweetheart _ , I’m all too serious,” Dinah replied as her eyes followed Laurel with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed in front of her.

Laurel sent a glare over her shoulder as she grabbed two shot glasses, though she was unsure as to why she was getting Dinah a drink considering what she had done. “You’re pretty brave to show up here with what you did, Dinah.”

“Just returning the favor  _ babe. _ ” Dinah remarked as she took the shot glass from Laurel’s hands. Their eyes locked and Dinah almost shuddered under Laurel’s intense gaze. She couldn’t let Laurel see the effect she had on her.

Laurel sucked her teeth and stared at Dinah as she knocked back her shot. She swallowed it without a wince and licked her lips. “You  _ stole _ my job.”

Dinah smirked and raised her glass before knocking her shot back. Swallowing thickly, Dinah replied, “As I said, I was just returning the favor.”

Letting out what sounded like a light growl, Laurel turned on her heel and made her way to her couch. “That’s not what I mean and you know it. You didn’t just take the job I had planned, you made it  _ seem _ like it was me. Which, I’m not even sure how in the hell you did it.”

Dinah shrugged her shoulders playfully and sat dangerously close to Laurel, her breath on Laurel’s neck. “I thought you may appreciate that someone else was helping to make you look good. I mean, did you notice just how swiftly and efficiently I was able to assassinate that guy? It was much too easy.”

Laurel slowly turned her head to glare at Dinah. “That... Was my job… that I was asked to do.”

“And thanks to me, it looks like it was you who did it  _ sweetie _ . And it was perfect. Not sloppy like some of your other kills.” Dinah replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Laurel reached to the side of the couch and pulled out a bowie knife, pressing it against Dinah’s neck. “I don’t  _ need  _ your help. And my work isn’t sloppy.”

Dinah rolled her eyes and leaned into the knife. Laurel gave a confused look and pulled back slightly. “Now you know what it feels like for someone else to take a job that was supposed to be yours.”

Laurel’s eyes met Dinah’s green ones and she couldn’t help but get lost in them. She always knew Dinah was attractive, anyone could see that, but it was getting harder and harder for her to deny her attraction for the woman. Laurel pulled the knife back and closed it before replying, “Don’t do it again. And get out of my apartment.”

\-------------------------------------------------

“God damn it!” Laurel screamed as she narrowly avoided a barrage of bullets.  _ She just had to get shot. Fucking idiot. And then she runs off. _ Laurel thought to herself as she braced herself against a wall, waiting for any signs that someone was closing in behind her. Upon hearing silence, she pushed herself away from the wall and sprinted across the parking garage. She had to find Dinah; she had to.

Laurel’s eyes frantically raced across the structure looking for any sign that Dinah had come this way. Her eyes spotted a slight trail of blood and she rushed towards it. 

This was maybe the second job that the pair had worked on together, and of course, something had to go wrong. A crime syndicate had gotten wind of their movements and what they were planning to do and cut them off before they were able to even begin their job. Which led to a blind attack and Dinah getting shot. Laurel was certain that she just took a bullet to the shoulder, but that nagging voice in her mind tried to convince her otherwise. 

Laurel heard another barrage of bullets coming from the west corridor of the parking garage and jumped down a flight of stairs, nearly tumbling but she caught herself before she fell against the hard concrete. Upon hearing the commotion from the next level, Laurel hurried her steps and looked around for the source of the commotion.

“Get off of me!”

Laurel quickened her pace as she heard the voice yell out; it was Dinah. There was no way she was letting someone take off with her, or worse, kill her. As she rounded the corner, she saw Dinah on the ground with a man on top of her with a knife. Laurel took out her knife and threw it expertly, hitting the man in the neck. 

The man fell over and Laurel rushed to Dinah’s side. Laurel quickly looked Dinah over, but she couldn’t figure out the source of the bleeding as Dinah’s dark clothing was prohibiting her from doing so. Laurel carefully grabbed Dinah’s arms and pulled her up. “We have to get out of here.”

Dinah didn’t oblige, she just nodded her head. The pair made their way towards a car and Laurel made quick work of getting inside and placed Dinah in the backseat. Once she made for certain that Dinah was situated, Laurel hurried into the driver seat, hotwired the car, and took off out of the garage. Luckily they were not followed out. Still, Laurel did some maneuvers to try to shake off any potential followers. 

Once she was certain that no one was following them, she turned around and went in the direction of her apartment. Within fifteen minutes, they arrived. Laurel parked behind the apartment in the alleyway and jumped out of the front seat before making her way to the back seat. Her heart stopped when she opened the door and she saw Dinah’s head roll to the side. 

“No no no no. Don’t you fucking dare die on me D.” Laurel all but shouted as she grabbed Dinah’s body and pulled her towards her. She felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when she found one. She needed to get Dinah up to her apartment and out of her outfit so she could figure out where she was hit and fix it. Laurel lifted Dinah into her arms and rushed to the back entrance of the apartment building. She used her key to get into the door and kicked it open the rest of the way. This was one of the only times Laurel was thankful for being on the first floor of the apartment. Quickly making her way to her apartment, Laurel awkwardly unlocked the door and pushed it open with her shoulder. 

She carefully laid Dinah on the couch and closed the door, locking it behind her. Once that was done, Laurel made quick work of removing Dinah’s clothes. Once she was down to Dinah’s white camisole, it was easy to figure out where Dinah had been shot at; she had taken a hit to her stomach. Laurel’s heart lurched at the revelation and she quickly turned Dinah on her side to find that the bullet went through and through. Laurel breathed out in relief but she just hoped that the bullet didn’t hit any organs and that there was no internal bleeding. 

Laurel rushed to the bathroom and grabbed her makeshift first aid kid so she could clean Dinah’s wound and sew her up. Once she made her way back to the couch, she noted that Dinah’s eyes were slightly open. 

“You with me, D?” Laurel asked cautiously. Dinah nodded slightly and Laurel sighed in relief. Laurel took out some sanitizing wipes and made quick work of cleaning the entrance and exit wound. She placed a gauze pad on Dinah’s back for the time being as she sewed up her stomach. Dinah barely flinched in pain while Laurel did so, and it made Laurel wonder if she had just been through this a lot, or more worrisome if she was losing consciousness. Laurel completed the stitching on Dinah’s stomach and then carefully turned her over on her side to start on her back. Laurel barely noticed that her hands were shaking until the realized that she almost went into the bullet wound. She breathed in deeply through her nose to calm her nerves and began again. Within a few minutes, Laurel finished her up and placed bandages on both wounds. Laurel carefully positioned Dinah on her side and felt her forehead to check if she was running a fever. 

Noticing the warmth radiating from her skin, Laurel thought it would be best to give her some medication to bring down her fever. She just hoped that Dinah would be okay.

  
  
  


It was a few hours later when Dinah’s eyes opened again. Her eyes instantly landed on Laurel, who was sitting anxiously in her chair, not even a foot away from Dinah. Dinah smiled lightly and reached her hand out to touch Laurel’s arm, getting her attention.

Laurel quickly looked over and smiled with a shake of her head. “You’re a damned idiot.”

Dinah let out a light laugh before Laurel tangled their fingers together.

Laurel shook her head again and lightly squeezed Dinah’s hand.“Scare me like that again and I will kill you.” 


End file.
